1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller holders for holding paint and other types of rollers, and more particularly to an adjustable roller holder that can be selectively adjusted to hold rollers of various lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint rollers are manufactured in several different lengths typically ranging from approximately 7" to 12". Unfortunately, known roller holders are configured for holding only one length of roller. Thus, painters who wish to use rollers of more than one length must currently purchase and use a separate roller holder for each length of roller used. This raises the equipment costs and equipment storage requirements for painters.